happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The War". Plot (Underwater, Bill and Will are still searching under the sea) *Bill: Do you think the food chain will ever change? *Will: How do you know? There was a leopard seal who is alway chasing us. *Bill: What? *Will: I said, there is a leopard seal chasing us! *Bill: Oh no, are you kidding me? *Will: You know what the world would be like when we were babies. *Bill: I've seen a seahorse did that once. *Will: Oh yeah, what would the gods be if there weren't be any animals in the sea. *Bill: We have to call the colony together. *Will: Uh huh. We must stop the Polar Bear Squad for chewing on our members. Come on, we have to make an announcement. *Bill: Wait for me, i'm coming. *Will: Go through me. And slow down swimming over there! (Back at Penguin-Land, Lovelace, Noah, Memphis and Norma Jean are having a conversation together) *Lovelace: If Sven was about to find his new land, he's going to share with you on the glacier. *Noah: Then i should make a new one myself. *Memphis: But it gonna take years to create one. Why not have them move to another side of the colony? *Norma Jean: It's getting a bit crowdy now. *Noah: Ever since the Doomberg incident, we have to move to another side of the continent. We tried moving to your homeland, but there was no home for my group to stay in. *Lovelace: Yes. Then i should create a new bigger colony back at the old Adelie-Land. *Noah: There are some adelies living there. Not even a population for now. *Lovelace: There could be a chance to find more lands to stay in. King Penguin Land? Gentoo Land? Macaroni Land? Where could we stay at? *Noah: Nowhere. No place to be found, neither Snowy Plains. *Memphis: How about you guys can stay at my old homeland. It's much better. *Noah: What? You lived in Emperor-Land once. We moved there and your parents moved too. *Memphis: Oh, my bad. I forgot. *Noah: See, you were with me for a long time. *Norma Jean: Oh my, i remember the past when King Polar used to come and attack one of our penguins. *Noah: It's a bit of a shame, you see how the future goes. I hope Mumble and the kids are back by now. *Memphis: Oh, there goes my boy. *Norma Jean: He's back. *Noah: Really? *Mumble: Hey Noah. *Noah: Mumble HappyFeet, you have returned. Did you went to the lands i suggest you? *Mumble: Yes. *Noah: Did you tell them about King Polar? *Mumble: Yes. *Noah: You're not lying to me, are you? *Mumble: No. *Erik: He did tell them. *Noah: Oh yes, you finally did it. *Lovelace: My man is the hero. *Norma Jean: That's my boy. *Memphis: One true hero. *Erik: Grandpa. *Memphis: Hello my grandson, how was the trip? *Erik: It was amazing. *Atticus: It was so fun. *Memphis: Grandpa is alway watching you. *Atticus: But you're not my dad. *Memphis: I know. Seymour is. *Lovelace: Well, well, well. Look what we have here? *Mumble: Bad news? *Lovelace: No. We need to prepare for King Polar's whereabouts. *Mumble: He's going down today. *Lovelace: I'm going to teach him a lesson for what he did to our homeland. *Erik: We'll kill him. *Noah: I promise to exile him to the Forbidden Shore. I have to do it. *Mumble: I thought the Forbidden Shore was a bad place to go. *Lovelace: We been there once. Scary. *Noah: Yeah, why would i exile you like this in the first place? *Mumble: It was just an accident. *Sven: Hello boys. *Lovelace: Hi Sven. *Noah: What brings you here? *Sven: I have bad news. I sneaked into Polar Bear Land and King Polar said that they are going to war againist us. *Noah: Oh no. *Lovelace: We have to warn all the penguins about this. *Mumble: All penguins in all lands? *Noah: No. Our emperor nation. Even Lovelace's nation too. We can't stand in a fight like this. *Bo: But we never fight. We dance. *Ashley: We can teach them to be happy. *Noah: No. No matter what they do. They betrayed us. *Lovelace: I thought they were friends in the first place. *Lauren: Never ever? *Lovelace: Never. It is the time to make a call for everyone. *Mumble: I'll go get the Amigos. *Memphis: The Amigos are alway wandering around. You go tell them boy. *Mumble: I will. *Norma Jean: Make it quick son. *Mumble: I'll be back. *Memphis: Tell your friends about this. They have to be warned about the incoming war. (Mumble meet up with the Amigos) *Mumble: Amigos, i have to warn you about this. *Ramón: Oh hey tallboy, how it going? *Mumble: Good. The Polar Bears are coming here in a hour. *Raul: An hour? *Rinaldo: Oh no, this is bad. *Nestor: Don't worry macho. I will beat them up to the death. I feel strong. *Lombardo: I don't want to die. *Ramón: Let me tell something to ju, we are prepared than anyone else. No one can tell us what to do. *Mumble: We're not mad at you. Everyone is prepared. *Ramón: My friend, you did the best than anyone could. You made my fiance Carmen proud. *Carmen: Oh yeah baby, you got this. *Mumble: This is what a amigo alway do. *Carmen: Oh yeah, smooth and perfect. *Lombardo: Go for the goal. *Raul: You're dangerous than a saber-toothed cat. Wow! *Mumble: Uh huh, that the point. *Raul: Are we going to win? *Mumble: It depends. We haven't even started the plan yet. *Nestor: It's only up to Noah and Lovelace tallboy. *Mumble: They're the ones who has to do it. *Lombardo: It's a deal you know. *Mumble: Yeah. *Nestor: We're going to win. *Rinaldo: I trust this land to do so. *Mumble: All of the Emperor Nation? *Raul: Yeah. They're the good guys. *Mumble: We're good. *Nestor: Yeah, i know. *Raul: Uh huh. *Terry: Hey Mumble, you're back. How it going? *Mumble: Great. Have you heard of the upcoming war? *Terry: We're having a war? Why would we have a war on Antarctica? *Mumble: King Polar is planning one. We could lose our homes. *Terry: Oh no, that mean he will rule Antarctica? *Mumble: Yeah. But we have to win. No matter what we're the only ones who can stop him. *Terry: I'm coming with you. *Nestor: Yeah. You know what the big guys do. MORE TO COME Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Epilogue) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions